


Interrupted

by initforthethrill



Series: Beronica Oneshots! [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: the one where Cheryl interrupts B&V in a bathroom stall





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my tumblr: beronicaoneshots.tumblr.com

The door to the bathroom crashed open. Veronica’s head popped in and within seconds, Betty was being pulled into the bathroom along with her. “Betty shut the door.” Veronica asked, and without so much as a sound Betty did as she was instructed. “Do you seriously think we have time before first period?” Betty muttered while Veronica checked under the stalls. “We’ll make time.” The pair had practically claimed the Riverdale bathrooms as theirs. Whenever people saw them disappear into one together they knew to stay clear. This one in particular smelled faintly of cinnamon rolls and hand sanitizer. Both girls didn’t mind, just glad it didn’t smell like pee. If they had the choice they would have used the handicapped stall, simply because it gave them more room to work with. The hand rails were an added bonus. A big white sign was plastered over the handicapped stall door, ‘out of order.’ Betty huffed, “Figures we pick the bathroom with the out of order stall.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

The blonde was caught off guard when she was pulled into the stall next to it and pressed up against the, now closed, door. “Whoa there tiger.” Betty purred when she felt Veronica’s lips against her neck. Soft plump lips searched for any piece of exposed skin on her body. Veronica knew just the places to kiss her to make her knees weak. Veronica’s fingers ran through Betty’s hair seamlessly, loosening her ponytail as she pressed her lips against hers. Betty made a mental note to readjust her ponytail after this, she was not too keen on the idea of getting weird looks from her teachers. Her ponytail was always pristine, just how the blonde wanted it, a reflection of herself. All those thoughts of perfection flew right out of the window whenever Veronica and her were alone. Veronica always tasted slightly of mint, such a familiar taste by now. Betty kissed her deeper. Now it was Veronica nearly falling into the toilet, Betty all over her. “Goddamn it Elizabeth Cooper” the girl cursed. Fuck you Betty, she thought to herself. Fuck you for looking like that, for touching me like this. Veronica bit down hard on her lip to stifle a moan, but it slipped out anyways. Her moan only served to boost Betty’s confidence. Veronica liked to be on top, she wasn’t the submissive type, but she let Betty take control in this very heated moment.

The height difference was more obvious each time they found themselves in these high school bathrooms. Betty kissed over the exposed bit of Veronica’s neck, just as Veronica had done to her only moments before. Betty earned another moan from Veronica, louder than the previous. The blonde’s soft lips traveled over Veronica’s neck, tilting it to the side so she could gain even more access. Take control of me, Veronica thought to herself. Betty dominating her was sexier than she ever thought it could be. Maybe, just maybe, Veronica would be the submissive more often. Betty’s hands palmed Veronica’s breasts through her checkered J. Crew dress. No doubt there would be a hand print on this dress that no amount of dry cleaning and pressing would be able to get rid of. Betty was just so…aggressive…sometimes. Veronica shrugged off the thought, the dress wasn’t all that important. If it had somehow ended up on the disgusting bathroom floor, she wouldn’t mind much at all. Everything Betty did was flowing right through her bones like pure ecstasy. When Veronica felt her lace panties pushed to the side and two of Betty’s slender fingers enter her, the feeling of ecstasy shot through the roof. Veronica’s breath hitched, “Betty…” she huffed, another loud moan filling the silent air around them. Veronica kissed over Betty’s face, trying to show her some sort of gratitude. Betty was awfully quiet, and Veronica was the one being so damn loud. “V, quiet.” Betty mumbled against the girls’ desperate red tainted lips, her lipstick partially worn off from kissing Betty’s face. Betty kissed Veronica, to shut her up. As much as she loved the moaning, desperate, wet, submissive Veronica, Betty wasn’t too fond of getting caught in this bathroom fingering her girlfriend.

“Who knew you were so loud, V.” Betty laughed. Veronica attempted to challenge Betty but failed horribly when another one of Betty’s fingers slipped into her. “Fuc-” Veronica nearly shouted, being cut off once again by Betty’s lips. The damn handle to flush the toilet was digging into Veronica’s back even more so than before. She struggled to relieve the stabbing feeling in her back. The pain was relieved by Betty, who pulled her off the handle only to push her harder against the wall. Veronica laughed, “Just when I thought you might let up.” Betty shook her head, “When have you ever known me to let up when I’m three fingers deep in you?” A raised eyebrow countered Veronica.

A loud slam came from outside the stall, “Fuck.” Betty whispered, her fingers leaving Veronica feeling empty once again. A soft whimper followed. Soon came a knock on the stall door, Cheryl’s usual bitchy tone broke the silence, “What the hell are you sluts doing in there?!” Betty rolled her eyes, sensing that Veronica did too. Just like Cheryl to come and ruin their fun. Veronica grabbed Betty’s wrist, giving her the usual eyes she gave the blonde whenever she was going to take care of things. Betty, astonishingly, shook Veronica’s hand off and slammed the stall door open, coming face to face with a shocked Cheryl. Betty’s face was covered in red lipstick, her body standing dead center between Veronica’s spread legs. Veronica was surprised at Betty’s behavior, a soft blush appearing on her face when Cheryl looked at her.

“Care to join?” The usually shy, non-confrontational Betty snapped at Cheryl. Cheryl looked her up and down, eyes still wide, grabbing the stall door and closing it behind her. “I’ll leave you two alone…” Her voice was shaky. She certainly hadn’t expected to encounter that. Everyone had suspected that Betty and Veronica were fucking in the school bathrooms, among other places, but no one had ever caught them in the act. As soon as Cheryl left the bathroom, the girls burst out in a fit of laughter. “Think she was turned on by us?” Betty asked, helping Veronica up off of the toilet. Veronica nodded her head fervently, “Who wouldn’t be? We’re hot.”


End file.
